Five Times Sansa Stark fell for Cesare Baratheon (Borgia)
by arya-starkles
Summary: A cross-over between Game of Thrones and The Borgias. In which Sansa Stark is betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon but slowly falls for his charming, and utterly handsome, brother, Cesare.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa and Jeyne had been at the feast for little over an hour now. And many things have happened; Sansa greeted the Queen, who asked if she was a woman yet, and Sansa had to embarrassingly say no. She was having drunk men bumping into her and giving her creepy looks, and Sansa had been hit in the face by a small, half chewed, piece of meat that her sister, Arya, threw from afar—she had cleaned it, but it was still utterly embarrassing because Robb and Theon laughed, which made everyone else roar with laughter. It almost brought tears in her eyes. Gods, she hated her sister.

"This meat is really good…" said Jeyne casually with her mouth full.

"A lady never eats with her mouth full, Jeyne, you should know that" she said, not looking back, but instead, she had her gaze locked on the Baratheon boys.

"Just say hello to them, already" Jeyne said, sighing, "You've been eyeing off Joffrey since he arrived"

Sansa rolled her eyes; her gaze remained on the boys. Joffrey caught her looking at her and he smiled a little, moving his hand towards himself, signalling her to come over.

"See?" Jeyne said, "Go, go"

Sansa nodded and stood up. She walked towards them; Joffrey was still fixed on her while Cesare had his wine cup to his mouth, rolling his eyes.

Sansa had to admit that they were both utterly attractive. They had a brotherly charm about them, although they didn't look alike what-so-ever; Joffrey looked like his mother with his blonde hair and light eyes, while Cesare looked manlier, older, and like his father, Robert. Cesare had dark hair which was a mop of messy curls that cascaded down to just above his broad shoulders, and Joffrey's was very much the opposite. It was weird how young Joffrey looked when he was indeed the older brother. Older by only a year, yes, but still, Cesare looked seventeen, while Joffrey looked thirteen. Even though Joffrey was sixteen, and Cesare was fifteen.

Joffrey greeted her with a soft smile, "My lady. It's a pleasure to have you in my presence"

Sansa giggled and bowed her head, "Thank you, _My Prince. _It's such a pleasure and an honour to have you here in Winterfell. Are you enjoying the North?"

Joffrey shrugged, "A little," he said, "It's not like the South, I miss the warmth. It's much colder here, much bitterer"

"That's why the word _winter _is in the name, _My Prince…_" Cesare said mockingly, almost like he was mocking her tone, and how she spoke, but Sansa waved it off; _maybe he just had a long trip_, she thought, it was a month long journey after all, so she forgave him.

"Very funny," Joffrey said, taking a sip of wine, "This is my lovely brother, Cesare, if you didn't already know"

"Yes," she said, "it's nice to finally speak with you"

"Feeling is mutual, my lady" he sighed, taking yet another sip of wine.

"Maybe you should ease up on the wine, dear brother," Joffrey said, "you said you hated the taste ten minutes ago…"

"That I did," Cesare rasped, "it's bitter-sweet, but I can't get enough of the damn thing…"

"I can ask my father if we have any left," Sansa said, "So you can bring it back home"

"I'd like that" Cesare said, finally smiling; it was a nice smile—nicer than his brothers—it was the kind of smile that can win a girl over in an instant, and make her weak to her knees. Sansa noticed how _handsome _he really was, and how her mind kept thinking about him instead of Joff. But no, she couldn't think about Cesare like that. She was—_probably_—going to wed Joffrey, not Cesare! Even her mother once said that she should never like the younger brother, "It's the golden rule, Sansa" her mother said.

"But what about you and father?" Sansa asked, "_He _was younger than Brandon Stark"

Catelyn chewed her lip, "But Brandon was dead, that doesn't count…"

"Yes, it does" Sansa said in a persistent tone, "Father was the younger one, and you married him. So what you just said wasn't right"

"Go to your chambers Sansa," Catelyn shook her head.

"I need some air, I'll be back soon" Joffrey announced, leaving.

"So…" Cesare rasped.

Sansa hummed, rubbing her cold shoulders.

"I guess I'll see you again when you arrive at the capital…"

"Huh?" Sansa asked, "They haven't decided yet."

"Oh please," Cesare took another sip of wine, his face scrunching at the bitter-sweet taste that he loved so much, "My father had you two betrothed even before he told your father. He only came here because he knew that you'll throw a huge feast for him. My father would never refuse to go to a feast with an abundance of free food, wine, and women to roughly kiss and grope. This, _My Lady, _is paradise to him"

Sansa burst out into laughter and Cesare scrunched his nose, laughing too.


	2. Chapter 2

The tourney was about to begin and Sansa has been nervous all day. The tourney was for her father, and the—extravagant and oh, so expensive—celebration of his new position as Hand of the King.

Sansa has loved the southern warmth of the capital, and she's loved _being _there. Well, to some extent; people were nice, and always crowded around her, but she never felt like she had any friends, yet. The only person that she felt like she was really friends with was with Cesare. Not with the Queen, or Joffrey, nor any of her Hand Maidens, _just _Cesare.

She had to admit that he was a great friend. There was one time when he crept into her chambers when he heard her crying about how they killed her Dire Wolf, _Lady. _And he crawled into her bed and held her, telling her to stop crying and that everything was alright. He told her that his family weren't the nicest of people, and they ended up talking for hours and hours, talking about their past, their secrets, and their wants, their hopes. It was _really, really nice._

A man galloped from the left of the long strip of dirt and upon reaching the centre, he lifted his metal helm and bowed to both the King and Queen. His face was hard and stern. He had dark eyes, and a thick, dark beard, very scary looking.

Sansa looked over her shoulder to find Joffrey. She waited until he saw her, and he just rolled his eyes in what looked like, disgust. He looked away and she shamefully did the same. It made her feel so embarrassed; she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued watching.

She saw a chocolate brown horse gallop from the right and she saw that it was Cesare. He flicked a silver coin towards a man with short hair and he climbed up the stallion, putting on his helm. He bowed to his parents and then they both galloped away from each other until the King stood up and bellowed, "GO!"

They both raced towards each other, with spears in their hands. Time seemed to slow down as she clutched at her father's arm whispering, "Please don't let him die. Gods be good, please don't die."

Everyone held their breath until the spears came in contact with a harsh _crack_ sound. It made Sansa wince, and turn away with her eyes squeezed shut. She heard everyone gasp, and then roar with cheer.

She turned back and saw everyone standing up from their seats, clapping. Sansa saw a man grabbing Cesare's hand and lifting it up, shouting, "We have a winner! Cesare of House Baratheon!"

Sansa got up and joined the crowd, cheering and clapping.

"That's ma' boy!" the King shouted, "My blessed, undefeated boy!"

Cesare saw Sansa clapping and smiled; he walked closer and jumped up onto the rail.

"For you, _my lady_" he said, handing her a small box.

"What's this?" she asked.

Cesare was still smiling goofily, "Open it"

She obeyed and found a little doll inside; wearing an outfit that closely resembled the purple outfit he wore during the feast. She smiled, "Thank you"

"It's my pleasure, _my lady_"

"Watch yourself, lad" Ned said, interrupting, "The Queen is watching"

They all looked over and saw the Queen herself eyeing them off, shaking her head slightly, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

Sansa chewed her lip, and Cesare awkwardly said goodbye and congratulated Ned on his new position. He winked at Sansa sneakily and hurried off to one of the crimson tents.

"Remember Sansa…" said her father, touching his daughter's sleeve, "_The Golden Rule_"


	3. Chapter 3

The battle of Blackwater had been raging on for two or three hours now and Sansa had finally managed to sneak out and go to her chambers after Cersei left in a huff with her son, Tommen.

Sansa could see the smoke clouding around the black sky which was lit by the jade explosions that came from the water. She had never seen anything so awe-inspiring in her life.

Sansa had recently started to bleed, which meant that she was suited to bare Joffrey's children, _which _was terrifying to her. No longer did she love Joffrey as she once did. The very thought of his scrawny, mocking face made her sick to the stomach and the thought of kissing him and bedding him was enough to make her gag.

Sansa opened one of the drawers and picked through the pieces of clothing until she found the small doll that she hid. It was the one that Cesare had given her the day of the tourney. She lifted it closer to her face and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" a voice rasped and she quickly turned around—it was Cesare, shirtless.

"What am _I _doing here?!" she said, "This is _my _chamber!"

"I know that…"

"Then why in the Seven Hells are you here?"

"Because I wanted to scare you, obviously"

"Shut up, Cesare"

"Okay," he chuckled, coming closer until they were almost touching. His warm breath tickled her face as he said, "I came here to hide, and maybe take a little nap"

"Really?" she raised her brow.

"Really." He came even closer.

Cesare looked down to her lips then back up to her. He leaned in, and she—for some unknown reason—did too until they made contact for a few seconds. His lips were rough, but soft enough for her to want more when he pulled away.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that?"

"Why not?" he rasped, cocking his head to one side.

She gulped, "Because I am to wed your brother soon…"

"Oh, bullshit" he said, "He's treating you like trash. But _I _can treat you better, how you deserve to be treated. I wouldn't beat you bloody, I wouldn't bring you down, I would fucking cherish you. _I_ can be a better husband, _I _can kiss you better than he can,and _I _can make love to you better than he could ever dream of…"

Suddenly, something came over Sansa as she dropped her doll and grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling him into another kiss. Without warning, his tongue entered her mouth and he smiled. Sansa could feel his stubble tickle her skin as he attacked her neck.

Sansa knew this was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong at all. She was warned about this, that it was bad. But why would the Gods make something so wrong feel _so _good?

He walked back until they both collapsed onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa woke to the sounds of screaming. She had a weird dream; she dreamt of giving her maidenhood to Cesare, which was ludicrous within itself. It was so weird though. It felt so real, and perhaps lucid. It was one of those dreams in which you can remember every little detail, every sound, every feel, every smell, and every emotion. Sansa shifted in the bed and winced at the sticky feeling between her legs. _Great, _she thought, _I thought I stopped bleeding days ago._

Sansa threw the blanket back and sat on the edge of the bed. Her head throbbed, and her legs ached. Sansa walked to the bucket of water on the side of the room and grabbed a cloth, dipping it in the water, then wiping off the blood from her legs.

"Hello, Princess" a voice rasped from behind. Sansa jumped and saw that it was Cesare lying on the bed, presumably naked—his torso was bare, and the blanket just barely hid his lower torso.

_The dream was real, _she thought, chewing her lip, her heart beat and breathing increased, _I just gave my maidenhood to him. No, no, no, this can't be right._

Sansa realized that she was standing in front of him, naked as her name day. She was quick to cover herself and he just chuckled, "What are you doing?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips, "I've seen it all before…"

"Did we…?" she asked. Sansa _knew _what they did, but she hoped that it wasn't true.

Cesare made a _mmm _sound. She bit her lip again, grabbing her small clothes and crumbled brown dress from the floor. She quickly put her clothes back on, but struggled with the buttons of her dress. She cursed both the dress and Cesare. She was on the verge of tears, _what would they think of me now?_

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the Queen," she said, "I've been gone too long…"

"She doesn't care"

"_Yes, _she does"

"Just come back here," he pouted, patting the space next to him, "We can cuddle some more"

"No cuddling!" Sansa snapped as her fingers fumbled with the remaining buttons on her dress. Finally, she finished the dress and pointed to the brush on the bedside table "Pass me the brush"

"As my lady commands…" he said, and she rolled her eyes. She's had about enough of this boy, and his stupid charm, and his stupid good—okay, better than good—body.

The sheets were brought down as he reached over to grab the brush and she could see the V of his mid-driff. Sansa sighed, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ahem" Cesare said, snapping her back to reality. He gave her the brush and she swung around to face the mirror. "You know, all you have to do is crawl back in here and I'm all yours"

"Shut up," she muttered, "shut up, shut up, shut up"

"God, I wish I could do this every night. My brother is lucky to wed you…"

"SHUT UP!" Sansa almost screamed, throwing the brush towards him. He dodged it by a mere inch. It hit the headboard with a loud bang.

"What was that for?!"

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm doomed now, thanks to _you"_

Cesare scoffed, throwing back the sheets and standing up, "Thanks to _me? _Oh please. It's not like you said stop! Hells, you pulled me back in and I even asked you if you were okay with this and you said yes. Don't act like the fucking victim here, Sansa. You _wanted _this since the first day we met; I could see it in your eyes. We're _both _doomed"

Sansa stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes. She told herself to not cry, not in front of him again. _Never let him see you suffer by his words, never ever, ever. You are a Stark, and you do not cry because of some stupid boy._

…

Cersei had been blabbing on for twenty minutes now. Sansa took another sip of wine, praying that this night would just end.

A boy with long shaggy blonde hair crept towards the Queen and whispered something in her ear. The Queen kept chuckling and looking over at Sansa. The boy left and Cersei sighed, looking over Sansa's shoulder.

"Oh, my darling boy!" she yelled, waving to someone, "Come on, Sansa" Cersei grabbed Sansa's arm and yanked her up, making her spill her wine. Sansa groaned and followed the Queen.

Cersei led her towards Cesare. Sansa bit her lip and dropped her eyes.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked, and both Sansa and Cesare exchanged quick glances. Cersei giggled to herself, catching them.

"Doing what?" Cesare asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean…" she looked at Sansa and smirked, "A little birdy told me all about what happened in Sansa's chambers…"

"Have you considered that your birdy was lying, _dear mother_?"

"Oh, I have" she said, "But I've heard the same thing thrice over. Joff wouldn't like this, no, no, not one bit. But I won't tell him…No" she chuckled, almost to herself, "He'll know soon enough…"


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't remember _how _she got there. She didn't know if she was taken or if it's a dream. It was realistic enough, though. She could feel the grain of the rock as she ran her hand over the cave wall, and her breathing was made more difficult because of the dirt.

"Hello?" she called out to the void, knowing well that no one would answer.

Sansa saw a light at the end of the cave and she walked towards it, hoping that if she just walked through it that she'll wake in her bed alone.

As she walked, she heard whispers and murmurs. But when she crept closer, she could hear two distinct booming voices. Sansa realized that the voices were Joffrey and Cesare, their voices echoing through the cave.

"Brother, you do not understand!" said Cesare.

"I know well enough, Cesare!" Joffrey yelled.

Sansa turned a corner and saw two misty figures—it was the two boys.

"You knew she was _mine_" Joffrey continued.

"Oh please," Cesare crossed his arms, causing a gust of smoke to swirl into the air, "You never loved her, nor will you ever. All you did was hurt her! A husband—_especially_ a King—would never do that to his wife!"

"A King can do what he likes!" Joffrey yelled even louder, "She is nothing more than trash to me. If she wasn't my betrothed, then I wouldn't give her a second glance. She is pathetic just like her dead family…"

"Then why do you care about what happened?"

"Because…" Joffrey said, creeping closer as the side of his mouth tugged into a smirk, "because she is mine, and I do not like to share my toys…"

"She is no toy, Joffrey!" Cesare threw his hands in the air, making Joff flinch back in defence, "She is a human who deserves to be treated with respect and given mercy."

"A King does not show mercy to those who do not deserve it, _brother_"

"Then you will make a poor King, indeed" Cesare sighed, "I pity you, brother, I really do…"

"I do not need your pity."

"Keep going" a voice whispered in her ear. She could feel warm air tickle her ear and she turned to look but no one was there.

Sansa walked through the boys and they both separated, the mist spinning upwards into oblivion.

She was nearing the exit until the cave began to shake. Rocks crumbled and landed on the floor and she ran to the end before the entire cave collapsed.

She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground and cried in pain. Her palms were scratched and began oozing out blood, her chin bled lightly.

Her entire world began to become dizzy as she struggled to claw her way to the exit. She was almost there, and the cave was on the verge of collapsing.

The shaking stopped and Sansa's world became normal again. She slowly stood up and rubbed her temples, groaning and cursing under her breath.

Sansa was finally at the entrance—or exit—of the cave and she sighed. She looked out the cave and saw a vast void which was mostly clouds and a few tall enough trees. She turned back and saw that she was in some kind of open, concrete cell. The floor was slanted slightly and it made her looking over a hard task to do. She looked down, clutching the side of the wall for some sort of support.

The edge of the cell changed into deep blue water. The sky turned to a stormy grey as lightening clapped and the thunder roared in anger. She looked back down again and saw the waves aggressively crashing against the rocks. A school of fishes leaped out of the water chirping the words, _Jump! Jump Princess!_

For some reason, she obeyed. She spread her arms out wide and fell towards the edge, falling into the steaming hot water.

Sansa opened her eyes and saw Cesare swaying around in the water. There was a flash and she saw that his head was under his arm. The image of Joffrey appeared next to him, smirking with a baby in his arms.

She heard Joffrey's shudder-inducing laugh fill her ears as he grabbed a sword and decapitated the baby's head. Sansa's eyes grew huge as she screamed. Bubbles poured from her mouth and the images vanished.

She struggled her way up to the surface but it seemed like something was pulling her down. Eventually, she broke free and reached the surface.

In front of her was the Great Sept of Baelor. Sansa gulped at the bitter memory of her father's death. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she walked towards the top of the steps.

Sansa looked down and saw that she was wearing her soon—to—be wedding gown. It was so beautiful beforehand; it used to be white with diamond embroidery and had been woven with black and gold patterned lines. But now, it was dirty and ripped beyond repair. She tugged the dress to pull it back over her shoulder as she walked towards the steps with reluctance.

Next thing she knew, she was kneeling before a crowd with her chin resting on a wooden support. The crowd was screaming at her, they threw things and swore on her and her family.

"My good people!" Joffrey yelled. She looked over her shoulder and saw Joffrey waving to the crowd in his usual crimson and gold cloak. "Treason is something whispered by many in this city, and many commit it. Treason is something that I, as your King, will _not _tolerate. Here we have Lady Sansa Stark" he pointed to Sansa and gave her a condescending smile, "Her family has bred traitors for generations! Her father, her mother and her brothers—all of them! They have committed treason and they have received what they've always deserved, _death. _Allow Sansa to be an example of what happens when such a crime happens. Let her be an example, and her family and not to mention her love and her pathetic off-spring" He pointed to the spikes with two heads on it—Cesare and who she assumed was her child. Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back.

She heard a loud scraping sound and felt a sharp and excruciating pain in her neck.

It was only then, she woke.


End file.
